Founders' Quarters
Founders' Quarters is the third stage of Lords of Shadow: Reverie. It was the original area of the castle where the Founders of the Brotherhood of Light had their stronghold, and it was here that the Founders conducted the spell to imprison the Forgotten One in a dimensional rift, using their own blood to create the seal on the prison. Gabriel and Laura come here to locate the Forgotten One's prison and stop it from getting free. Gabriel's Journal "She is a lost soul. A child whose innocence was cruelly taken from her. What kind of God could allow such things to happen? Innocent children turned into monsters. I thought then I could save her. Show her some kindness that might mean something to her. What a fool I was... Just like the three Brotherhood founders, we were all betrayed. I feel a sense of pity for them now. I have traveled that road that they first set out upon and I have become that which they became. I am darkness. I am shadow." Synopsis Initially, the top floor of the Quarters, which held both the Dimensional Prison and the tools necessary to open it, had been worn away by time, but using the technology of Frankenstein, finding the missing gem-like part of a special clock, Gabriel is able to reverse time and restore the missing apartments, allowing he and Laura to continue their quest. To ensure that the Forgotten One would never be easily released, each of the Founders set up their own special challenges to protect orbs filled with their blood, without which the demon they had imprisoned could not be freed, as the blood served as the key to the prison. These challenges, as revealed in a Brotherhood Knight Scroll, were later modified by the Lords of Shadow to make it even more difficult to obtain the orbs, but with the deaths of the Lords of Shadow, the seal was weakened regardless. Within the restored tower are three shrines, one for each Founder, and each containing an orb of that particular person's blood. The challenges must be completed in order to get an orb, and usually included the appearance of enemy creatures to hinder the completion of the challenge. Carmilla's shrine required a basin to be filled with blood, Cornell's shrine required the manipulation of one of Laura's Deadly Toys (a creation of the Puppeteer), using the stone blocks to prevent the Dolls from running straight into a ring of fire, so that one would be standing at the center of an enormous game board, and Zobek's shrine required a puzzle consisting of moving a stone monolith through several teleport portals until it stood on a glowing platform. Once all three orbs of blood have been acquired, Gabriel and Laura make their way to the top of the tower and to the structure that contains the dimensional rift. Allowing the blood of the Founders to flow into three receptacles of a mechanism keeping the structure closed, they are able to open the portal to the lair of the Forgotten One. Accomplishing this, before he attempts to enter, Laura demands that Gabriel drain her blood and become a vampire as well to make himself able to cross into the prison, which he reluctantly proceeds to do, having come to value Laura as a comrade. Laura ultimately dies from the blood loss and Gabriel steps into the portal afterwards, bringing Reverie to a close. Item Data Related Locations *Abandoned Wing - The previous level. *Dimensional Prison - The next level. Category:Lords of Shadow Locations Category:Lords of Shadow DLC